This invention relates to a furnace for holding molten metal that is to be cast into molds. Such furnaces are usually sealed when holding molten metal in readiness for casting and an inert atmosphere or vacuum may be maintained in the furnace so that the analysis of the melt does not fade. A source of heat may also be provided in the furnace for maintaining the melt at the desired temperature for casting. Conventional holding furnaces include means for discharging metal into a mold or into a series of molds that are conveyed adjacent to or beneath the furnace. Such furnaces were restricted to serving a single conveyor line.